A Different House
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: What if Draco and his friends were Gryffindors while Harry and Ron were Slytherins. Will there be a whirl-wind of mischiefs or romance? Set in 7th year after the war OOC. DMXHG, BZXDG, TNXOC, PPXRW, HPXGW.
1. Chapter 1

A Different House  
Chapter 1- House Unity my ass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I  
write here. Only the amazing  
J. K. Rowling owns it. I only  
own the plot.

**Draco's POV**

"Hey, Malfoy! Professor McGonagall wants us to come to his office later." Blaise said.

"Yeah, yeah you stupid bastard. You ruined my sleep." I told him.

"Oh! Did I ruin Drakey-poo's beauty sleep? Do I need to call Pansy to sing you a lullaby?" Blaise asked.

I shot him my death glare. "Kiss my arse, you fucking bitch." I shouted.

Blaise just laughed.

Oh, brother I don't even know why I'm friends with him. "So mate, when are you gonna have the balls to ask Greengrass out?" I asked Blaise with a smirk plastered on my face.

"When I shag the 50th girl." Blaise answered back. Then, I saw Daphne enter the common room. "Hey, Daphne! Will you go out with me?" I shouted knowing the answer. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to go out with a retarded slut!" she said flipping her long blonde hair. I must admit that even though she was nicknamed as "The Ice Queen" she was like a goddess. With her perfect figure and her hair. With her perfect pink lips and grey eyes. She was a beauty. I understand why Blaise likes her. I never liked her because she just wasn't my type.

"Hey Greengrass! McGonagall wants to see you later." Blaise said to Daphne. Daphne just nodded and walked away. "(Sigh) I do wonder why I haven't had the balls to ask her yet." Blaise said to me. I just smiled and shook my head. What a hopeless romantic!

"Mr. Malfoy, you're late. Everyone else is inside." Prof. McGonagall said. I nodded my head at Blaise. I saw Theo was here too. I also saw Potty, Weasel, Finnegan, Weaslette and Brown. I sneered at Potty and Weasel. Where's the mudblood? Finally left them? I wondered.

"You are all here because we want to promote house unity in our school." Prof. McGonagall said.

"No! Are you expecting US," pointing to us Slytherins "to be friends with Potty, Weasel, Weaslette, Half-Blood and Gryffindor slut?" I shouted with Prof. McGonagall's outrageous idea.

"Mr. Malfoy," Prof. McGonagall shouted. "I do not expect you to be friends with them but you will be changing houses." she said as calmly as possible.

Everyone in the room started shouting. We were all outraged. What kind of fucking idea was that?

"Everyone, settle down. This program will last for the rest of your 7th year. I expect you to behave well with your house. You may still hang out with your ex-housemates but you will still have a curfew." Prof. McGonagall announced.

We all just nodded because we knew not to get Prof. McGonagall angry. "Now you may all pack your bags and go to your new dorms." she said. We all grumbled and went to our going to be past dorms.

"Fuck her! I can't bloody believe it!" I shouted throwing one of our armchairs.

"I agree with you, Drake." Blaise said

"Apparently this is the most utterly ridiculous house unity project EVER!" Daphne shouted.

"Whatever. As long as you're there Drakey-poo." Pansy declared. I heard Blaise snicker so I shot him a death glare.

"C'mon guys let's just pack our things and got to the Gryffindor's common room." Theo said. He seemed so calm and collected but I knew better. Inside he was boiling with range.

"Theo's right." I agreed. We all agreed to meet back here after we finish packing.

**Hermione's POV**

"Harry, Lavander, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, where the bloody hell are you going?" I asked them."Apparently McGonagall planned that some Slytherin and us," Harry said pointing to them "to exchange houses for the year."

"And who are they?" I asked. Please let it not be Parkinson. Please let it not be Malfoy. Please Dear Merlin."Parkinson, Nott, Blonde Greengrass, Malfoy and Zabini." Ginny said."Oh, 'Mione let's promise to be friends no matter what happens." Ron told me."Yes." I said in a verge of tears. Hugging them. "We have to go now. Apparently the Slytherins have arrived." Lavander said.

I waved at them. Sigh, I'm gonna miss them. I saw the Slytherins have entered with their luggages. "Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy." I addressed them. "Granger" Zabini greeted.

"Let's just go on with the rules. The Boys Dormitory are on the left while the Girls Dormitory are on the right. The stairs to the Girls Dormitory are magical so when a boy tries to climb the stairs. The stairs will immediately turn into a slide. Not too much PDA. If you are going to be pass curfews then you must inform another Gryffindor. Is that clear?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Oh! And the password is Gryffins." I said.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw McLaggen with his cronies. "Hermione, did you know my father owns a yacht?" Cormac asked. "Should I care?" I asked him. "Yes, cause you will be my future wife." he said smiling cockily. "Ugh, get a life! You don't bloody own me. You sick perverted dimwit!" I shouted slapping his face. Apparently the Slytherins found it funny, because they snickered at Cormac. "Oh! The Snake germs have arrived." Cormac said. "Get out, McLaggen I had enough if you. OUT!" I screamed causing the others to scramble out of the common room. I was fuming that I left the Slytherins with a nod to head back to my dorm. Sigh, this was gonna be one hell of a year.

A/N: What d'ya think. Please review or  
follow this story. NO HARSH  
REVIEWS though! If you liked this  
story check out my others.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	2. Chapter 2

A Different House  
Chapter 2- A Different Side

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I  
write here. Only the amazing  
J. K. Rowling owns it. I only  
own the plot.

Draco's POV

This house unity isn't really that bad. I mean basically we didn't talk to any Gryffindors for the past days and acted like we were not even there. It was hard not taunting them because now they were my own housemates. I still miss the Slytherin Common Room but this was alright as long as we didn't mind the Gryffindors.

Hermione's POV

I had a great idea to promote the House Unity. Tonight in the Common Room. The other Gryffindors and Malfoy's group and I were going to play Truth or Dare. Whoopee. I couldn't wait to play.

I walked in the Common Room and saw that the Slytherins were on the other side of the Common Room while the Gryffindors were on the other side. Sigh, we have to start it now. "Guys. Hey Guys!" I called to them. I saw them looking at me. Glad to have their attention I continued talking. "We're gonna play truth or dare!" I said. "Oooohhh... Truth or Dare!" I heard Parvati tell Demelza Robins. "So form a circle. Now!" I said when I saw the Slytherins walk up the stairs. "You guys. Come back here or I won't hesitate to bring Fluffy here." I threatened them. I saw Malfoy sigh and commanded his cronies to sit down.

"Ok. Let's start. Parvati you go first." I told her. "Truth." Parvati said. "Ok. Who was your first kiss?" I asked her. "Uuuummmm... Zacharias Smith." she said without hesitating.

"Demelza, truth or dare?" Parvati asked. "Dare." Demelza said. "Ok. I dare you to arrive at the Great Hall tomorrow wearing mom's money sweater." Parvati dared. I saw Demelza bad fingered Parvati while Parvati just laughed it away.

"Ok. Dean, truth or dare?" Demelza asked. "Truth." Dean replied. "Who was your first?" Demelza asked with a smirk. I heard a collective gasp and saw that the Slytherins were already enjoying this. "I... I... It was Ginny." Dean finally spilled out. I heard so many gasps even I gasped. Oh my gosh! Ginny wasn't a virgin anymore. Did Ron know? Merlin!

"Okay. Fay?" Dean asked. "Truth." Fay said. "Who do you like?" Dean asked her. "Uuuuummmm... You." Fay confessed. Dead silence. Utter dead silence. Oh My Merlin!

"Anne, truth or dare?" Fay asked one of her friends. "Dare." Anne said. "Okay. I dare you to ask Clarence to go out with you." Fay dared. I gasped. Clarence was a Slytherin and was high in the pure blood society. He was cute and handsome too. Blonde hair, green eyes and muscular. Poor Anne. It seems like the Slytherins were also surprised. I saw Anne nod and started to look at Regina.

"Regina, truth or dare?" Anne asked Regina. "Dare." Regina said. "Kiss Colin on the lips." Anne said. I saw Regina blush and cross the room towards Colin and kiss him on the lips and later on they were in a full make-out session. I heard some of the boys whistle and I saw the Slytherins grinning.

"Ok. Theodore. Truth or Dare?" Regina asked Theodore. "Truth." Theodore said. "Since, we know nothing about you. Are you in love and with who?" Regina asked. "Yes, I am in love with Cheyenne." Theo said. I heard gasps again filled the room. Cheyenne was a Slytherin. She was beautiful in her own way. A little dark skin that was like mocha. She was also smart and she could also be in Ravenclaw but she was too high in the Pureblood society. "You are?" I heard Daphne ask Theo. Theo nodded. "Well, that's good. Because, she likes you too." Pansy added. I saw Theo's face brighten up.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Theo asked Blaise. "Dare." Blaise said. "I dare you to kiss Daphne." Theo dared. I saw Blaise paled and hesitantly became closer to Daphne and place his lips on hers. I heard Theo cat-call. After Blaise broke it up I saw that he was blushing.

"Pans, you're turn." Blaise said. "Truth." Pansy said. "Who was your first blow job?" Blaise asked. "Marcus Flint." Pansy answered. I saw people in the room turn green and walk away.

"Granger." Pansy said. "Truth." I said. "Who was your first boyfriend?" Pansy asked. "Victor Krum." I said. Pansy just nodded.

"Malfoy." I greeted him. "Truth." he said. "Why did you get the dark mark?" I asked him. I heard gasps all around.

A/N: Cliffie. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want you to tell me what you want to happen to Draco. Will he run away while Hermione follow him or answer Hermione's question? Review. By the way, Please also read my other stories. Please also advertise me to your friends.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	3. Chapter 3

A Different House

Chapter 3- Comfort in the Oddest Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I

write here. Only the amazing

J. K. Rowling owns it. I only

own the plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

"Malfoy." Granger greeted me. "Truth." I said. "Why did you get the dark mark?" she asked. I felt my head getting dizzy and all I wanted was to get away. That was one of my deepest scars that still ran deep and made me very angry at my dad for doing this to our family. The only reason I had was "It's Private." I said.

"Ok. Daph, it's your turn." I said. "Uuuummmm... Dare!" she said. "I dare you to sing any song." I said smirking. "Uuuummmm... Okaaaaay." she said. She opened her mouth and sang a song.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)  
Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss

Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

When she finished our mouths were agape. We didn't know Daphne could sing well. I heard Theo clap for her. "Wow, Daph! I didn't know that you couldn't sing." Theo said. "There's so much things you don't know about me." Daphne said winking at Blaise. I saw Blaise blush when Daphne winked at him. "Ok. It's already 11:00 p.m. Everyone get back to your dorms. NOW!" Granger said. I didn't move because there was something telling me that I should tell Granger why I became a death eater. "Granger. You wanted to know why I became a death eater right?" I asked her. She nodded. I patted the seat next to me. I took a big sigh "Well, it's a long story but, I'll start."

_Flashback_

_"Draco, so glad to see you." Lucius greeted me. "Dad." I said nodding my head. " Draco, son, the Dark Lord wants you to become his right handed man. You must take the Dark Mark on your birthday." Lucius said. "That's what the Dark Lord wants but I don't want to." I spat at him. Lucius held me by my collar and told me. "Don't talk to me like that. You WILL bow down to the Dark Lord. You WILL be his right handed man. And you WILL be having your dark mark on your birthday." he told me. "No." I said. "You WILL. Or else, the Dark Lord will kill your mother. And I WILL NOT hesitate to kill her." he said menacingly. I cared a lot for my mother and her health. She was the only loved me for me. So, I just nodded my head and prepared myself for the dark mark. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So that's why I became a death eater, Granger. But, my mother didn't want me to do it so, she killed herself when I received the dark mark." I said having tears in my eyes. I felt Granger rub my back soothingly. "Malf- Draco. It's not your fault. None of it was your fault." she said. "Don't blame yourself for the past. Look ahead to the future." she said. I looked up to her and stared at her eyes. "Thanks Granger but, everything in my life's messed up." I said. "Our lives are never perfect Draco." she said. "Nothing is perfect." she said. Suddenly, I felt myself getting closer to Granger. She seems to realize it too but didn't move away. Suddenly, I was on her lips. Kissing her but, what surprised me more was that she was kissing me back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hahaha! I'm evil I'm gonna leave you guys hanging. So if you want to know what happens. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! FOLLOW ALSO!

*** The song was: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by Pink.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	4. Chapter 4

A Different House  
Chapter Four- Unwritten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I  
write here. Only the amazing  
J. K. Rowling owns it. I only  
own the plot.

**Draco's POV**

"Draco! I'm waiting a century here. Are you coming up?" Blaise called from our dorm. Suddenly, the magnet that I felt with Hermione vanished. I pulled out awkwardly. I saw that she was blushing. "Uuuummmm... I'll go now." I said scratching the back of my head. She just nodded and stayed on the couch. While, I walked up to the dorm.

"Merlin damn you!" I told Blaise. "What?" he asked me stifling his laughter. "You know what it is." I answered back. "Dude! It's not like you haven't done that." he retorted. "Well... Yeah! But, not on purpose." I said. "Ookaaaaay. Do you have feelings for Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy." Blaise suddenly blurted out. "No! I definitely do not!" I said when I felt my cheeks heat up. Malfoys DO NOT blush. Even the act was girly. "Man, calm down. I was just asking." I heard him mumble. "Sorry, mate!" I said taking off my shirt. I saw him nod his head and went back to sleeping.

I laid down on my bed and started to think of I do have feelings for Granger. I mean she was pretty. She has outgrown that beaver teeth of hers. She had a nice figure. Not to mention a C-cup breast and a nice ass. Her hair was tamed but had ringlets at the end. I remembered that her eyes were always shining and that it reminded me of stars. Sigh, I have to stop this before, I feel girly again.

**Hermione's POV**

After twenty minutes after Draco and my kiss. It was amazing. He wasn't my first kiss but, it was much better kissing him than Viktor Krum. I had to tell Ginny. I ran to her room and opened the door when I saw Fay, Anne and Regina with two of their roommates. I think their names were Kelsie and Criselda. "Oh! Sorry guys. I thought that Ginny was still living here." I told them. "No, it's ok. Wanna join us?" Regina asked me. "What are you talking about?" I asked them. "We were talking about our crushes." Anne told me. Perfect! This was just what I wanted a girl talk. I nodded my head and entered their room. "Ok. So, let's start." Anne said. "Regina you go first." Fay said."I like Raphael." she said her face bright red. "And you like him because?" Criselda prompted. "I like him because he's funny, kind and helpful." Regina said.

"How about you Criselda?" Anne asked. "I like Steven." she said. "because he's cute and smart. As simple as that.".

"Kelsie." Anne said nodding her was towards Kelsie. "I..I..I like Bradly." she said "because he's helpful, kind, smart and funny." her face went crimson and we all laughed at her.

"Ok. Fay." I said. "I like Dean. Because, he's funny and cute." Fay said.

"Anne." I chimed. "As you guys all know I like Clarence because, he's different from other Slytherins. He's smart, funny and cute." Anne said without missing a beat.

"Hermione?" Anne asked. "Well.. You see... I like Draco." I spluttered. "What?!" I heard Criselda say. "Oh My Goodness!" I heard Anne say. "Shockers!" Fay said. "Uuhhh... You guys make the cutest couple." Kelsie said. "I knew it! You guys were kept on glancing at each other awhile ago." Regina said. "Ok, Hermione. Why do you like Draco?" Regina, the ever so calm asked. "I guess because he trusts me even though he hasn't really know me well. And you must admit he has a nice body. He also has silver-grayish eyes and he's cute AND handsome." I said embarrassed. "Aaawwww..." Criselda said. After the embarrassing moments we talked more about us an our crushes. We finally decided to call it a day and I went away feeling happy because I had found new friends.

BIOGRAPHY: (other characters)

Name: Regina Bezerseek  
Nationality: American  
Parents: Alice Bezerseek and Jonathan Bezerseek  
Personality: Bubbly, fun, party animal and wild  
Appearance: 4'7 ft., brown hair, black eyes  
Favorite Subject: Ancient Runes  
Blood Status: Pure-blood

Name: Anne Gersan  
Nationality: Korean  
Parents: Percia Gersan and Kimuno Gersan  
Personality: Friendly, keeps to herself and loves to draw anime  
Appearance: 4'5 ft., black hair, green eyes  
Favorite Subject: Transfiguration  
Blood Status: Half-Blood

Name: Criselda Woodrow  
Nationality: American  
Parents: Giselle Woodrow and Channing Woodrow  
Personality: Smart, outgoing, friendly, loves to read, calm and sometimes wild  
Appearance: 4'9 ft., red hair, black eyes  
Favorite Subject: Ancient Runes  
Blood Status: Pure-blood

Name: Kelsie Sherman  
Nationality: British  
Parents: Erina Sherman and Felix Sherman  
Personality: Smart, funny, calm and loves to read  
Appearance: 5'4 ft., blonde hair, blue eyes  
Favorite Subject: Muggle Studies  
Blood Status: Pure-blood

Name: Bradly Tatum  
Nationality: American  
Parents: Gertrude Tatum and Harold Tatum  
Appearance: 5'5 ft., black hair, blue eyes  
House: Ravenclaw  
Blood Status: Pure-blood

Name: Clarence Peril  
Nationality: British  
Parents: Rianna Peril and Drew Peril  
Appearance: 4'6 ft., blonde hair, brown eyes  
House: Slytherin  
Blood Status: Pure-blood

Name: Steven Arlington  
Nationality: American  
Parents: Vera Arlington and Chuck Arlington  
Appearance: 5'4 ft., blonde hair, black eyes  
House: Slytherin  
Blood Status: Half-blood

Name: Raphael Bueloz  
Nationality: Spanish  
Parents: Ophelia Bueloz and Gary Bueloz  
Appearance: 4'9 ft., black hair, green eyes  
House: Hufflepuff  
Blood Status: Muggle

A/N: So there's all you need to know about the other characters that I made up. So... What do you think about this chappie? Spill your heart out.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	5. Chapter 5

A Different House  
Chapter 5- Tricky Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I  
write here. Only the amazing  
J. K. Rowling owns it. I only  
own the plot.

A/N: This is dedicated to Rani, Georgiana, Megan, Faith and all of you guys! You've been reading this even though I am a pathetic writer. I'm also grateful that you haven't stop reading all the way.

**Regina's POV**

After yesterday night's events Fay, Criselda, Anne, Kelsie and I had a plan to get Hermione and Draco together but we had to have help from Draco's friends. We had to talk to Blaise, Theodore and Daphne. I was sure that Pansy wouldn't help because she had a crush on Draco. I was VERY sure that it would work. We also had a plan on how to get our crushes.

**Criselda's POV**

This plan was bloody brilliant. I don't know how Anne thought of this but, I was excited to do this although, I am also excited on how I'll get Steven notice me. I was gonna go sit next to him and have a small talk with him. Sigh, if only love was magical. Like, the stories in Twilight. When a werewolf imprints on someone they have like a magical bond. I wish Steven was a werewolf and that I was his imprintee.

**Kelsie's POV**

Since I was late in waking up I had to enter the Great Hall alone. Damn it! I felt Bradly and his friends, Joseph and Cenzo staring at me. I saw Bradly smile at me and I shyly smile back at him. I was doing the Snoopy dance in Bradly heaven. I think I may be in love. I hope that Anne's plan would work for all of us especially for Hermione and Draco.

**Fay's POV** (by the way she is really in the Harry Potter series. Her full name is Fay Dunbar)

Anne. Gosh! The girl had hidden talents. With her plans she could actually be a matchmaker. If Clarence didn't like her back. I would personally kill Clarence. And I'm pretty sure that if Dean didn't like me back Anne would kick Dean's ass. I love Anne like a sister. We were the best of friends in our group. Merlin! I feel like I'm being emotional. I hate it when I have periods!

**Anne's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked the girls. They all nodded. I went towards the group of Slytherins "Hi! If you don't know any of us we'll introduce each of us. I'm Anne." I said "That's Regina. Fay. Kelsie and Criselda." I said pointing to each of them. They all smiled and waved. "Now that we know your name. Can you leave us?" Pansy the annoying said. Before I could say something Criselda stepped up "Ok, bitch! I've had enough of you. First of all, you lied to some people that I stole stuff and then you say that my friends in the other house said that to you. Second of all, we weren't talking to you. And lastly, you better wash your shirt." she said. "Why?" Pansy said looking as snobbish as ever. "Because of this." Criselda replied. Before we could stop her she took Pansy's goblet and threw the pumpkin juice at her. We heard people laugh and Pansy' shriek before we fell into laughter. "Sorry about what we did to your friend." Kelsie said. "No worries. We thought she was annoying too." Daphne said smiling at us. "Well I didn't regret it." Criselda said smiling. Regina nodded. "Back to business." I said. "Can we borrow your friends, Malfoy?" Fay asked. He just shooed us away so I grabbed Blaise while Criselda grabbed Daphne and Regina grabbed Theodore. We got out of the great hall and told them about the plan. They all nodded in agreement. "What do we have in return?" Blaise asked smirking. Slytherins. Unbelievable. Fay spoke up "Anne could help you with your crushes." Kelsie, Criselda and Regina nodded in agreement. I looked reluctantly at them but I wanted to help Draco and Hermione so I hesitantly nodded in agreement. Theodore and Blaise bumped their fist and Daphne just smiled and hugged me. Oh my gosh! The Ice Queen just hugged me. "We could be friends." she said. Regina, Criselda, Fay, Kelsie and I just nodded our heads and we walked towards our classes. Today was definitely gonna be a weird day.

A/N: This was an extra chapter since you guys have been following this story. It's also our final exams so I don't know if I can update on Saturday or Sunday so this is for Saturday. Review! Review! Review!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	6. Chapter 6

A Different House  
Chapter 6- The Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I  
write here. Only the amazing  
J. K. Rowling owns it. I only  
own the plot.

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up feeling jumpy. Although, I don't know why. I looked at my clock and saw that I was late for class. Oh no! I quickly did my morning routine and went to the Great Hall. I sat in front of Regina and beside Criselda and Anne, Kelsie and Fay were seated beside Regina. "Morning." I greeted them chirpily. "Morning." They replied beaming at me. Definitely Weird. I had a feeling they had something going on that included me. I drank my pumpkin juice while I saw Draco looking at me. I put down my pumpkin juice and smiled at him a small smile and he actually smiled back at me. I felt my whole body tingling. That was weird. I saw Blaise, Daphne and Theodore looking at Draco and me while smiling. Again Weird. "So, Hermione, can you help me with Calculus later?" Regina asked me, beaming so big that if I was the one smiling like that my whole face would probably break. "Yeah, sure. Where should I meet you?" I asked. "In the library." Regina said. I then went back to eating.

Today was an awful day. I hope Regina wasn't that hard to teach. I walked along the way towards the library when two hards grabbed me from behind and locked me inside a door.

**Draco's POV**

Okay. Today was VERY WEIRD. Something smelled what did American people use?... Oh right! Fishy! Something smelled fishy! Those girls kept on smiling at me and Blaise, Theo and Daphne also kept smiling at me. Weird. Blaise kept on nudging me every time Hermione comes in a door in class. Theo also nudged me one time while Daphne was wiggling her eyebrows. What weird friends did I have.

I was walking when towards the library to study for my Transfiguration when two hands grabbed me from behind and I was locked in another girl in a room. I couldn't identify who it was because the room was dark. I fumbled looking for the light switch. I finally found it. I was surprised who the girl was. It was THE Hermione Granger. She was just as shocked as me, I guess. "How did you get in here?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I was walking towards the library when two hands grabbed me and dragged me to this room." she said. Suddenly, I knew who did this. "I knew it! I knew something was gonna happen. It was Blaise, Theo, Daphne and your friends. I swear to Merlin I will kill them." I swore. She huffed and turned towards the door knocking at it. "Open up! Open up!" she yelled. "No thanks. I don't think we will. Unless, you admit that you like each other. By the way, these cookies are great. Tell Cormac thanks." Blaise muffled out. Great! We were stuck here. "Let's get this over with." Hermione said to me. "Draco, when I was with you last night, I felt complete but, I'm scared that you'll hurt me." she said fumbling with her hands. Fuck. Did she really just admit that she liked me? I had to think of something quick. "Hermione," I said taking her hands in mine "I feel the same way." looking up to her beautiful brown eyes. "Really?" she asked. I nodded my head. She stepped closer to me and practically close the distance between me and her. I leaned in and sealed everything with a kiss. It was the second best kiss ever!

**Blaise's POV** (just wanted to make a little humor)

Mmmmm... These cookies McLaggen sent are really yummy. I saw Daphne and the other girls. I don't really memorize their names. Jumping around and I saw Theo smiling. "What happened?" I asked completely oblivious. "Oh my gosh! You mean all you've been doing there is eat the cookies. What if there was love potion in there?" Criselda asked. What! The fu...suddenly, I felt a sudden want for McLaggen. "Blaise, mate! Oh shit!" Theo said. "Where is Cormie?" I said. "Yup. He was affected by love potion." Kelsie said, laughing. "Oh my gosh! He's gay!" Anne said and then they all started laughing. "Mate, do you wanna borrow the mini skirt of Daphne?" Theo said laughing. I just continued looking for MY Cormie.

A/N: It's already summer vacation in the Philippines so, I will be able to upload fast enough. So the more follows or reviews I get the faster I'll update. Love 'ya guys!  
By the way. Remember Cheyenne, Theo's said to be lover well here is her Profile:

Name: Cheyenne Wildrich  
Nationality: Puerto Rican  
Parents: Wanda Wilch and Ricardo Wildrich  
Personality: 4'7 ft., sleek black hair, deep blue eyes  
House: Slytherin  
Blood Status: Half-Blood

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	7. Chapter 7

A Different House  
Chapter 7- Slytherin Loving

Disclaimer: I do want to own Harry Potter. Sadly, J. K. Rowling owns it. I only own the other characters and the plot.

**Hermione's POV**

Draco and I came out of the room, happily. Our friends were gone. Huh. What happened to them. I hope nothing happened to them.

**Daphne's POV** (first time there.)

We followed Blaise looking for his CORMEY. I might say it looked funny but, I was jealous. Come on I want Blaise. He was sexy. Who in their right minds wouldn't like Blaise?

We reached the Great Hall and saw people holding back their snickers. Then, we saw Blaise hugging McLaggen. It was horrifyingly hilarious. He was screaming "Cormey! Cormey! I found you!" like a girl playing hind and seek. McLaggen looked like he might pass out, out of embarrassment. McLaggen's friends were lying on the ground laughing their arses off. I mean seriously, Blaise, a Slytherin, hugging a Gryffindor like a girl does to her best boy friend. If only I had those camera. I was going to blackmail Blaise. Hahahaha!

**Theodore's POV** (first time again)

I was laughing my arse off when I saw Blaise hugging McLaggen. I wanted to look for Creevey. I wanted his camera to blackmail Blaise. Hey! That was what Slytherins are for.

I was running when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." I said, holding out my hand. The girl that I bumped into looked up and my breathing was caught. It was HER, Cheyenne. "It's alright." her sweet, melodious, voice said. "N.. N.. No. It's not." I stammered out. "No. I'm seriously uninjured. Oh! Why were you running?" she asked. "I.. I.. I was g.. going to find C.. C.. Creevey." I said. "Oh! What a surprise me too. My friends told me that I should borrow his. What do you call it. Oh yeah. His camera." Cheyenne said. I stood there staring at her beauty. Probably looking like a dumb statue. "Well. Should we go?" Cheyenne's voice said snapping me out of staring at her. "Yeah, sure." I said. "And if you're not that busy, sometime. Would you go out with me?" I asked. "I would love that." Cheyenne said, smiling at me, pulling my hand to the direction of a waiting Colin Creevey.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Next Day*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
**Blaise's POV**

I woke up feeling fine and the yesterday's events came rushing back. Fuck! What the heck did I do after I realized I was under the love potion? I looked to my side and saw Draco and Theo sleeping beside me. I put my slippers on and went down to the common room.

I saw Daphne lounging on one of the armchair in an uncomfortable position. I started carrying her to the couch but she started moving. "Blaise! What are you doing? Put me down!" she squeaked. I felt heat starting to crawl up my cheeks. "Sorry. You were sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. I was gonna put you in the couch." I explained. "Aaawwww... Thanks Blaise." Daphne said. I looked at her eyes and I felt like I couldn't look away. "Blaise, do you like me?" Daphne asked me. "Uuuummmm... No. Why?" I stuttered. I saw her face looked crest-fallen. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just assumed. Well... Good Night, Blaise." she said going up the stairs. I had to think quick. "Wait! Daphne, wait!" I called out. "Yes?" she asked looking back. "I... I... I like you, Daphne Lucille Greengrass. Would you go out with me? 'Cause it would make me the happiest and luckiest man on this whole wide world." I declared. She squealed a "Yes!" and practically attacked my mouth with hers.

After sitting on the couch, making out. "What did I do yesterday, Daph?" I asked her. Then, she started to giggle. "You might want to see this." she said picking up a picture. I took it from her hands and saw McLaggen and me hugging. Shit! "NOTT!" I bellowed.

**Theodore's POV** (I just love him, but I love Blaise and Draco more)

I woke up hearing Blaise scream my name. Time to run!

A/N: Well... Love is blossoming. What do you think. I'll make Draco and Hermione on my next chapter. Then, Gryffindor Lovin' today's Slytherin Lovin'. Thanks for following and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please FOLLOW AND REVIEW! I MEAN IT! :)

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	8. Chapter 8

A Different House  
Chapter 8- The Perfect Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only own the plot, sadly.

**Hermione's POV**

Today was Hogsmeade weekend and Draco was going to take me out on our first official date. I was so psyched. Criselda, Anne and Regina were helping with which outfits to wear. I was dressed in a warm sweater, black leggings and violet boots. It was perfect. Daphne told me that Blaise finally asked her out and they're going out on a date today. Of course, I offered Daphne help but she said Pansy already offered. Theo also finally asked Cheyenne out to dinner.

Draco came to pick me up fifteen minutes after I was being pampered. He looked handsome in his polo and jeans. He grabbed my hand and led me out to our awaiting carriage. On my way out I saw Harry and Ginny walking towards another carriage with Pansy and Ron. Wait! What? Pansy?! Ron was dating Pansy? Ooohohoh! This was good. Draco helped me up our carriage and sat down beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sighing how perfect this was. "What have you got planned for today?" I asked Draco. "It's a secret." he said. "Oh! Really?" I asked cocking my eyebrows. "Yes!" he said. "You won't say anything even if I did this?" I asked kissing him. "No." he said smiling. "Fine." I huffed.

We arrived at Hogsmeade and Draco grabbed my hand and practically dragged me towards the forest that was connecting Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. "What are we doing here?" I asked him. "You'll see." was all he said. I finally saw our destination was a picnic site. It was lovely. There was a candle light in the middle, holding the blanket down. The basket was also there. "Oh my!" I said. "You like it?" Draco asked hugging my waist. "No. I love it!" I said kissing him. "What are we waiting for? Let's dig in." he said. The food was delicious. Everything was perfect.

After eating, Draco and I walked back to the carriage and got ready to leave Hogsmeade. "Did you love this date?" Draco asked me. I nodded my head. "So, if u asked you out again for next week will you agree?" he asked. "Of course." I said.

**Daphne's POV**

The date with Blaise was very pleasant. Blaise took me out in a yacht, with a permission from Professor McGonagall of course. We ate there and got to know each other. Then, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We sealed everything with a kiss.

**Theodore's POV**

Going out with Cheyenne. I was like a nervous wreck. I took her to Madame Rosmerita, we talked about our friends. I actually bought her a keychain with our pictures, taken by Colin Creevey. I was actually a loved-drunk snake. But, it was wonderful. Now, I sound like a gay.

A/N: I know it's short but, I was so busy, it was a good thing I had time to squeeze this in. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Please!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	9. Chapter 9

A Different House  
Chapter 9- Wondering

Disclaimer: I seriously wish, like everyone else, that I own Harry Potter. Sadly, I don't. I only own the other characters and the plot.

Draco's POV

I woke up feeling great. I was going to meet Hermione in the Common Room so we could both go to the Great Hall together. I didn't expect an owl to swoop in my window and drop a letter from Azkaban. It was addressed to me. It was from my father. What the fuck did he want? I opened the letter and scanned the letter.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_You are a disgrace to the Pureblood family! Dating a no good mudblood, especially Potter's mudblood. I bet our Dark Lord is rolling in his supposed grave. You are as filthy as a mudblood! You WILL break things off with her or else I will not hesitate to summon one of the remaining death eaters to come and get your filthy mudblood. Don't even ask how I know. There are some people who are still loyal to me and they'll be watching you._

_From,  
Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

I spat on the letter and threw it in the fireplace. I despise my father. He is so loathsome. I do not know why my mother married him. I knew that I had to break things off with Hermione in order for her safety. How will I do that? I am already attached to that girl even though it's only been a week. I feel horrible though thinking what it will do to Hermione, but this is for her safety and I will do anything for her safety. Even If that means breaking her heart.

Blaise's POV

I went down the stairs to the Common Room to see Draco clenching his fists. I walked up to him and slapped his ass. "Yo! What has gotten into your hair today?" I asked. "What! What is in my hair? Get it off." he said shaking his head. It was a hilarious sight. "Haha, mate. It's a muggle expression. It means what's your problem. Mate, you got one heck of a problem there." I said clutching my stomach from laughing. "What makes you say that?" he said with a frown. "It just that you look serious. You're almost never serious." I said clapping his shoulder. "Sigh. My dad sent me a letter from Azkaban, saying he knows about Hermione and I and that he will not hesitate to call one of the loose Death Eaters to come and harm Hermione. I know that I have to break up with Hermione in order to keep her safe. I just don't know how." he said. I whistled "That's one shitty problem. Good luck mate, you'll need it." I said. "Fuck your ass, Zabini." he said shaking his head. "Daphne already did." I said smirking at him. "Eww... Please don't talk to me about your sex life with one of my friends." he said looking green. "Ok. But mate, you seriously have to keep Hermione safe." I said. "I know." he said walking away.

Hermione's POV

I went down to the Common Room and saw that Draco was gone. He must've went to the Great Hall already. I picked up my books and walked out the door. I saw Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's sister, I walked up to her and smiled at her. "Hi! You're Astoria right? Are you looking for Daphne?" I asked. "No. I'm actually looking for you." she said. "Oh! Why?" I asked. "This came for you. It was in the library." she said nonchalantly. Weird. "Oh! Thank you!" I said, perplexed that someone hid a letter for me in the library. Astoria walked away and I opened the letter and a picture fell out with a note. It was a picture of Draco and another girl kissing.

_Walk away from him. All he does is cheat on you._

_Signed,  
Your helper_

I looked at the picture closely and saw that it was really Draco. I dropped my stuffs and went back to the dormitory. And all I did the whole morning was cry and cry for my heart was breaking into two.

A/N: So watcha think of this chapter? Interesting enough for you guys? Who do you think is Hermione's helper? Is it Astoria or someone else? Did Astoria really find the letter in the library? So many things to reveal! Read to find out. REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Also read my other stories. I'm also looking for FanFictions to read, if you want me to read yours, I'll be reading it. Also, if you want me to advertise your story, I'm okay with it. Thanks. I'm also glad for the followers. Thanks.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	10. Chapter 10

A Different House  
Chapter 10- A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything. I only own the plot the rest goes to J. K. Rowling.

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up from my cry fest and started fresh. I was Hermione Granger and I'm a smart and intelligent woman. I will not let this ugly, vain and selfish being destroy me. I was just going to face him and dump him. It was just that I really really liked him. I thought he had changed but he was really the same.

I walked towards the Great Hall and sat with my girls, Criselda, Regina, Kelsie, Anne and Fay. I saw Draco Womanizer Malfoy sitting with Blaise, Daphne and Theodore. Daphne was sitting on Blaise's lap while Theo kept stealing glances at Cheyenne. Draco looked troubled. Ha! Serves him right for what he has done to me.

As soon as I sat down I was bombarded by the questions of the girls. "Where have you been?" "Are you sick?" "Do you know how worried sick we are?" "I thought you were sitting with Draco today?" they all said. I took a deep sigh and just shrugged my shoulders and kept on eating. I saw Draco spared me a glance and smiled at me. I was livid. How could he smile at me while he cheated on me how dare he. I stood up as strong as I was and walked over to him. He instantly brightened up. "How dare you! You no good nothing!" I screamed as I slapped him. That instantly grabbed the attention of the whole Great Hall. "What did I do?" he asked. "You bloody Slytherin. Even though I may be a mudblood. Your blood is muddier than mine and your heart certainly is as black as mud!" I hissed at him and walked away grabbing my bag from my former seat looking at the girls' shock faces and went out the Great Hall. That was great! I felt like a burden was lifted from me. I just hope that that ugly, no good fool would rot in hell!

**Draco's POV**

_Five Minutes Before the Incident._

Hermione didn't go to her classes this morning. What happened to her? But before I could speak Hermione entered the door. She looked dreadful. Blaise and Daphne were constantly flirting with each other as Theo was looking at Cheyenne. I stole a glance at Hermione and smiled at her. I saw her stand up walking towards to me and I instantly brightened up. I was about to greet her when she slapped me and shouted "How dare you! You no good nothing!" I was confused as hell and asked her "What did I do?" That seemed to make her angrier. "You bloody Slytherin. Even though I may be a mudblood. Your blood is muddier than mine and your heart certainly is as black as mud." she said as she walked away exiting the Great Hall. As soon as she was gone the whisperings and pointing a started. Her friends looked shocked as Blaise, Daphne and Theo. I was really confused now. "What did you do mate?" Theo asked. "Did you do the plan yet?" Blaise asked. "What plan?" Daphne cut in. "Nothing." I said quickly. "If you say so." Daphne said angrily standing up from Blaise's lap. "Daph. Wait up." Blaise shouted. "No thanks. Just stay by your vain master." Daphne said picking up her pace. Merlin! Blaise and I were in such a bloody mess.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I made a new account for my other stories: IAmASuperheroAddict0107. It's for maybe my Percy Jackson, Young Justice, Nancy Drew stories. Just to make that clear. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	11. Important Notice

A Different House

Important Notice

Hello!

This ain't a chapter obviously. I just wanted to tell you guys that I posted a poll for my Harry Potter, Twilight and Hunger Games future stories. I also have another account **HuggableSuperhero0107**. Where I wrote a 39 Clues which I am discontinuing and putting up a poll for another story. Thanks and love you guys for being so patient with me.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	12. Chapter 11

A Different House  
Chapter 11- What did I do?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I put here except the OCs and the plot. The rest goes to J. K. Rowling

Draco's POV

I was clueless after Hermione and Daphne left. I didn't even do anything and Hermione slapped me. What the hell? Theo was looking kind of amused at Blaise because he was so whipped. Blaise looked like he lost his teddy bear while I. I looked like I was shocked. My palm was in the cheek where Hermione slapped me. It was so embarrassing! Merlin help me! I need a mind-reader! I need Edward Cullen! From Twilight!

Blaise's POV

Daphne ran out on me just because I didn't tell her about Draco's secret. What's up with girls? Theo was looking at me amused that I was whipped by a girl. Poor Draco slapped by a girl! I picked up my things and ran after Daphne the best that I could. Damn! She was fast. Her blonde hair was blowing like a goddess! Merlin damn it Blaise! Snap out of it!

"Are you just going to stand there?" Daphne asked. I shook my head. "Then explain!" she told me. "What do you want me to explain? It's not my story to tell you. It's Draco's." I told her. "Then fine. Talk to me when you're ready. I'll be looking for Hermione now." Daphne said walking away.

Draco's POV

I ran to where Hermione went and eventually found a paper more like an envelope. I picked it up and opened it. I was angered by the content. It had a picture of me kissing another girl. There was even a note attach to it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I had to visit my father in Azkaban and tell him to lay off.

A/N: Sorry for the late and very short chapter. I seriously need help. I'm running out of ideas and how many chapters should I make this story? REVIEW AND FOLLOW to help me!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	13. Chapter 12

A Different House

Chapter 12- A Visit to my Father

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything except the plot. The rest goes to J. K. Rowling.

Draco's POV

I ran towards Professor McGonagall's office and knocked when I arrived.

"Open." she said.

"Professor! I would like a permit to be able to visit my father in Azkaban. I know it is last minute but this is an important matter" I said.

She sighed. "Alright Mr. Malfoy. You may be excused."

"Thank you Professor." I said as I ran quickly out of her office. I picked up some floo powder and floo myself to Azkaban. (A/N: I don't know if Azkaban has a floo network so I'm sorry. :| )

A dementia passed by me as I walk towards the cellar.

"Do you have any permit?" a guard asked me.

"Um... Professor McGonagall sent it." I said.

"You may go ahead. Cellar 244. Turn left straight ahead and then take a right turn. You'll see your father there." the guard said letting me pass.

"Thank you." I said.

I followed his direction and saw my father.

"Aahh... Son. So good to finally meet you again. I assume you received my letter to you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You bastard!" I declared.

"Tsk. Son you must not disrespect me. The last time that happened your mother died, didn't she?" he said. Who in their sick mind would be happy to see their wife die because of them?

"You sick loathsome bastard! You are the cause of all this! Who is your spy?!" I asked him.

"That's for you to find out. I might assume Ms. Granger liked my little present." he said grinning menacingly.

"Shut up! You're sick! Hermione is a good person and filling her mind with lies isn't going to change that!" I said.

"Is it? Son, you must understand I want the best for the Malfoy name!" he said.

"No! YOU want the best for yourself." I accused.

"Such hatred from my son I hope that you will have the same fate as your mother until then." he said.

"I will avenge my name father or might as well not call you father. And DON'T call me son because I am not a son of a murderer and heartless bastard." I said as I left the cellar.

A/N: Okay! I didn't update last week because my mother banned me from using my computer which is totally unfair. So this chapter is just a VERY SHORT chapter I admit. No flames please. REVIEW AND FOLLOW as always.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


End file.
